


Unlikely Advice

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jolyon gets love advice from the most unlikely person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Advice

Jolyon was already on the verge of falling asleep, a long day in the factory to get ready for Monaco. It felt even longer when he kept checking his phone for messages but shakes his head as he remembers why he's not getting any at the moment.

It was already around midnight when he hears his phone go off. "Hello?" He says to the other person. _"Hey man."_ The other person says. Jo couldn't make out from the sound of their voice who it was. "Who's this?" He asks. _"It's Lewis."_ The person says and Jo doesn't know if they're pulling his leg. "Lewis who?" Jo asks, doubt clear in his voice. _"Hamilton."_ Lewis says and Jo feels all traces of sleep leave his body. "Why are you calling me?" Jo asks, not having a single clue why the other Britt was calling him, let alone how he has his number.

 _"Look, I'm calling because I know what happened. And I know who am I to give you advice when my own relationship is currently shit but Pascal's a great kid and I know you make him happy and he makes you happy and call me romantic but I actually want you guys to fix things."_ Lewis blabs on and Jo tries to make the older Britt's words sink in. "Okay." Jo says to let Lewis know he's acknowledging what he just said. _"Last I saw he looked like he's not got much sleep. And I didn't want to ask him if he's okay since I know he'll just say yes, stubborn German and all that, but he's clearly not okay."_ Lewis continues. "I don't see how that piece of information will make me feel better." Jo says sarcastically and he could practically hear Lewis roll his eyes at him before he lets out a sigh. _"Just call him. He seems tough and stubborn but he's a softy."_ Lewis says, the smile clear in his voice. "How do you know?" Jo asks before he pulls his phone away to let out a yawn before pressing it back to his ear. He hears Lewis chuckle before he lets out a sigh. _"Mate, I think if there's anyone who's good at asking stubborn Germans for their forgiveness it's me."_ Lewis says and Jo couldn't help but smile at his words. "Makes sense." Jo says as he hears Lewis laugh. "Hey Lewis, thanks for the advice." Jo adds. _"Anytime."_ Lewis says before he ends the call. 

Jolyon was staring at his phone for another five minutes before he thinks _'fuck it'_ and hits call on a familiar number. _"Hallo?"_ Pascal asks from the other end. It was clear by the sound of his voice that he was woken up from his sleep. But Jo was just glad that he picked up. "I miss you." Jolyon says, bitting his lip. He was waiting for Pascal to just end the call without saying a word. He hears a sigh and rusting of sheets before Pascal says anything. _"I miss you too."_ Pascal says as Jo lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Sorry I was an idiot." Jo says, sounding truly sorry. _"Doesn't matter now."_ Pascal says as they laps into silence. _"Tell me about your day."_ Pascal asks and Jo couldn't help but smile. "Shouldn't you go back to sleep?" He asks, the way he said it a clear indication that he doesn't want the conversation to end yet. _"Yeah but I miss your voice."_ Pascal says and that was all Jo needed to hear before he started telling Pascal about his day.


End file.
